Types of Crowd Control
There are three fundamentally different categories of crowd control, with most specific forms of CC falling under one or more of them. * Movement Modifiers restrict or reduce the target's movement or force a particular move. ** Slows, Snares, Knockbacks * Action Modifiers restrict the target's ability to perform some actions or reduce those actions' effectiveness. ** Blinds, Immobilize, Silences, Stuns, Knockups, Suppresses * Forced Action Modifiers force the target to take a certain action. ** Taunts, Fears, Charms Types of crowd control These are the specific types of crowd control that appear in League of Legends along with a few key notes about each. * Blind ** Makes the target always miss with auto attacks. ** Most on-hit abilities will be disrupted, preventing them from being used whilst blinded (e.g. ). A few abilities still can be used (e.g. ), but most will miss completely (e.g. ). ** Some abilities which apply on-hit effects have their damage mitigated (e.g. ). ** The damage from will miss if he is blinded during the use of the ability. ** Blind is considered an on-hit effect, and is applied on dealing the damage. As such, attacks already in the air will miss even if the blind is applied after (e.g. The proc). ** Blind is considered a form of damage mitigation. As such, it is applied after 's passive. ** Champions with Blind: , . * Charm ** Forces the target to harmlessly follow the source of the charm, making them unable to do anything else, with reduced movement speed. This is similar to Taunt. ** Will interrupt channeled abilities. ** Negates all damage from the charmed champion from the moment Charm is applied, including damage that's "in the air". ** If the target does not have vision of the charm's source, they will simply stand in place. ** Champions with Charm: ''' . * '''Fear ** Forces the target to run around randomly with reduced movement speed. ** Prevents controlled movement, auto attacks, and the use of abilities. ** Will interrupt channeled abilities. ** Champions with Fear: , , , . * Immobilize ** Immobilize is an improved snare, not only preventing movement entirely but also prevents auto-attacks. ** Movement includes movement abilities, such as dashes, blinks and teleports. ** Champions with Immobilize: ''' , , * '''Knockback / Pull ** Pushes/pulls one or more units to a different spot against their will. ** Will interrupt channeled abilities. ** Cannot be removed by or reduced by Tenacity. ** Champions with Knockback or Pull: ''' , , , , , , , , , , , , , . * '''Knockup ** Knocks the target into the air but does not change their location. ** Prevents movement, auto attacks and the use of abilities while in the air. ** Will interrupt channeled abilities. ** Cannot be removed by or reduced by Tenacity. ** Champions with knockup: , , , , , , , , , . * Silence ** Prevents the use of abilities and summoner spells, except for . ** Does not stop auto attacks. ** Will interrupt channeled abilities. ** Champions with silence: , , , , , , , , , , . * Slow ** Reduces movement speed. ** Champions with slow: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . * Snare / Root ** Immobilizes to prevent movement. ** Also prevents movement abilities (dashes, blinks and teleports). ** Champions with Snare: ''' , , , , , , . * '''Stun ** Immobilizes and prevents actions. ** Will interrupt channeled abilities. ** Blocks use of most abilities. ** Champions with Stun: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . * Suppression ** Immobilizes and prevents actions. ** Will interrupt channeled abilities. ** Prevents use of most abilities, including summoner spells. ** Cannot be removed by or reduced by Tenacity. ** Champions with Suppression: ''' , , , . * '''Taunt ** Forces the target to try to auto attack the taunting champion, making him unable to do anything else. ** Will interrupt channeled abilities. ** Can force movement because target will chase to try to autoattack while taunting. *** However if the target does not have vision of the taunting champion, he/she will not chase and simply stand in place. ** Champions with Taunt: ' , , . Countering crowd control Removing * The summoner spell removes all CC except suppression, knockup and knockback/pull. * removes all forms of CC including suppression, except knockup or knockback/pull. * removes all forms of CC including suppression, knockup and knockback/pull. * removes all forms of CC including suppression, except knockup, knockback/pull and blind. ** ( will continue to do damage. * The active on removes all forms of CC including suppression, except knockup and knockback/pull. * removes all slows. It also reduces the duration of new slows by 50% for the duration of the ability. Preventing * prevents all forms of CC for 5 seconds or until the shield is broken. * prevents all CC for 6 seconds, including suppression, silence, blind, knockup and knockback/pull. * prevents slows for (6/9/12) seconds. * creates a magical barrier for 3 seconds which can block the next enemy spell that hits her. * creates a magical shield for 2 seconds which can block the next enemy spell that hits him. * creates a spell shield that can block a spell once every 45 seconds. Reducing ''Note: Duration reduction has no effect on suppression, knockup and knockback/pull. Tenacity The reduction from the Tenacity stat on items does '''not stack with itself and stacks multiplicatively with other types of CC duration reduction from the champion abilities. * reduces the duration of CC by 35%. * reduces the duration of CC by 35%. * reduces the duration of CC by 35%. * reduces the duration of CC by 35%. Champion abilities * reduces the duration of CC while active by (15/20/25/30/35)%. * reduces the duration of CC by (10/25/40)% for (1/2/3) nearby enemy champion(s). * reduces the duration of CC by (10/15/20)% for 25 seconds. * reduces the duration of CC while active by (20/25/30/35/40)%. Masteries * reduces the duration of CC by 10%. Category:Lists